My Thoughts on the Mario Series
Alright... before I get to more reviews, and before Hurricane Sandy hits, I want to get started on this. This is part I of "The Dark Lord Vs. The Majors", an overview of major franchises. I did not announce this earliar, so here are the series' that am confirming I will be doing (and just a note, these aren't in any particular order): Mario Kirby Sonic the Hedgehog Legend of Zelda Metroid Star Wars Lego Games Super Smash Bros. And here are a few that I will be doing eventually, but I might not get to for a while: F-Zero Pac-Man Monkey Ball Kid Icarus Metal Gear Pikmin Fire Emblem (God have mercy on me) Star Fox Alrighty here we go (and one more thing, I haven't reviewed all these games, so don't be expecting a full review of every game in here, that would take ,months for me, and the page would be like 10 pages long. The Classic 4 Well, I overall enjoyed the classic games, except for the second one. For more info, see my review. The classic four consist of Super Mario, Super Mario 2, Super Mario 3, and Super Mario World. My favorite would be Super Mario 3 followed closely by Super Mario World, then the original, then SM2. The Lost Levels I HATE this game. This was meant to be the original Super Mario 2, but due to the game being so bad, the Europe and US releases were cancelled. This game is HARD!!! It was eventually released in the US years later, but I wouldn't reccomend it. What About Jumpman? Here's a little history lesson. Jumpman was Mario's original name in the arcade game Donkey Kong and Donkey Kong Jr. Now, to be honest, I can't get past the first level of Donkey Kong and I haven't played Donkey Kong Jr., so I can't really say much. Across the 3rd Dimension Ahhh, the 3D games... where do I begin? They consist of Super Mario 64, Super Mario Sunshine, New Super Mario Bros., New Super Mario Bros. 2, Super Mario Galaxy, and Super Mario Galaxy 2. I liked these games more than the classic series overall. 64 was good, Sunshine was great, and then we saw the release of the best Mario game in existence, Super Mario Galaxy.... and then they ruined it with an average sequel. The New Super Mario games were good, but I can't stand that you have to give up Yoshi at the end of the level. I'll get more in depth on these games when I get to my series of modern reviews (which is coming soon by the way). Time to Party!!! Ahhh, yes, Mario Party. To be honest, I've only played the 7, 8, and 9th addition. MP7 was.... okay, but I think they could've done better. MP8 is my personal favorite. Great story, fun boards, but I wish there were more. MP9 I've only played once so I can't say much. If I had to make a reccomendation, I would say get 8. The Races Mario Kart is OK, but I'm not going to say much about them. Get the wii version or Mario Kart 7. Wario. Hero or Villian? I'm not sure, I consider him and Waluigi to be anti-heroes. They almost killed Mario, but at the same time, Wario has been a hero on several occasions, such as Warioland. Overall, I think he's more of a hero who has been struggling with a long discontempt for his brother.... okay, for those who don't know Wario and Waluigi's backstory, here it is. Wario and Waluigi are Mario and Luigi's younger cousins. They were adopted by Mario's parents at a young age, and Mario and Luigi bullied them growing up, and that's how the conflict started. After the events of Donkey Kong Jr., Mario begged for forgiveness, but the conflict remained. The Major Leagues The only Mario sports games I've played are Mario Golf and Mario Super Sluggers, and I liked both of them. Final Thoughts I'm not a die hard Mario fan or even a major Mario fan. I like the games, but I would survive without them. Next Time, on The Dark Lord Vs. The Majors I lookback at all the Sonic the Hedgehog games.